Chicken noodle soup
by Loveforthestory
Summary: Miles is throwing his annual New Years Eve bash. Bass shows up planning to finally tell Charlie how he feels...only to learn she is not coming. When Bass finds out Charlie is at home sick with the flu, he leaves the party and goes straight to her place.
1. Her place

_**This is a prompt I found on the Good Ship Charloe website. Thank you for the inspiration!**_

_**Miles is throwing his annual New Years Eve bash. Bass shows up planning to finally tell Charlie how he feels...only to learn she is not coming. When Bass finds out Charlie is at home sick with the flu, he leaves the party and goes straight to her place.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Bass had just taken a quick shower and he walked into his bedroom. He put on some simple pair of worn jeans. It was only hours away from midnight when Bass grabbed a black v-neck shirt out of his closet. _Damn it_, he was late. It was New Years Eve and that only meant one thing: Miles New years Eve Bash.

Normally he couldn't give a fuck if he was late or not, but this year, things were different.

Because tonight, she would be there.

Charlie Matheson.

He was not sure when it had happened, but somewhere last oktober they had ended up into a heated argument about whether they should take a damn left of right when they were on a hike in the woods.

Years and years in the Marines and Miss. Tracker of the Year Charlie Matheson had thought she had known better.

She had stood so damn close to him under the cover of the trees on that little path in the forest that he could feel her warm breath on his face and he was able to take in her sweet scent. Her breasts had almost fucking touched his chest, her blue eyes firing into his. He had taken every bit of his self control to not push her against one of the trees around her, wrap his hand around her ass and pull her against him.

Charlie knew how to play with personal space. She was fast, smart, edgy and stubborn. He had most woman, hell maybe all of them, purring at his side within minutes. But not her, not Charlie. Slowly she had gotten under his skin, she messed with his head and these days he could not take his eyes away from her.

But since one particular evening last year he knew had fallen for her.

_He and Miles had gone over to Bens and Rachel's house to borrow some of Ben's whiskey since Miles had run out and Ben always seemed to have the good stuff. Bass was relieved when Miles had told him that Rachel and Ben were at the theatre. _

_He was so tired of hearing about Rachel from Miles. He knew they were screwing around behind Bens back. And although he would always have his best friends back, he was so tired of hearing Rachel preaching about doing the right thing when it came to all the other aspects of her life, knowing she was cheating on Ben and living a lie towards Danny and Charlie with Miles. Miles had stopped the affair before their second tour to Iraque, but he was not blind. The tension was still there. It was a damn mess._

_Rachel could be self righteous up to the point where he was sick of her holier than thou speeches. But with her gone, he stood behind Miles in a relaxed way when Miles used his emergency key to let himself in._

_There was a squeal coming from the living room when Miles turned on the light in the hallway. Both Bass and Miles turned their heads to see where it came from. They could see Charlie's face appearing above the back of the couch. There was one soft light on in the corner of the room._

'_What the hell, Charlie,' Miles yelled in pure agony._

_Charlie was not the girl who would normally curse but Bass swore he heard something rolling of her lips that at least included three curse words. It would have been funny if it had stopped there._

_Bass had noticed the glow on her cheeks, her long blonde locks curly and messy and her lips were swollen. And then another head appeared close, too fucking close, to hers. Some twenty something punk was there with her, and looking at their bare shoulders, neither him or Charlie was wearing a lot._

'_What the hell, Miles? Seriously? What are you guys doing here?' Charlie shot back at him, while she grabbed a shirt that was somewhere on the floor behind her. __Her hair had gotten trapped under the fabric of her shirt before she had freed it in long waves with her hands and Bass' jaws locked at the sight of hard nipples under her shirt when she had lifted her arms._

_Bass stared a little bit too long, because Charlie shot him a frowning look.__At that point both he and Miles had turned around, giving them both time to grab their other clothes from the ground. _

_Bass tried to ignore the image of her black panties on the floor close to the couch before Charlie got her hands on those._

_Only the sight of them had give him the hard on of the century. Fuck._

_Finally dressed, Charlie had turned on some more lights and the guy next to her introduced himself as Jason. Both he and Miles knew his dad, Tom Neville from their times at the Marines. A total son of a bitch. He had felt a sudden urge to grab the little jerk at his shirt and throw him out of the house. There had been icy steal in his eyes when he had looked at the boy, because hell, that was all he still was. _

'_Well, as much as I want to stand here pretending this,' Miles waved at Charlie and Jason, 'is not awkward at all, we are here to steal some of your dads whiskey. So if you,' he looked at Charlie again,' shut up about that, I will not tell about your mom and dad about you and nipples over here.'_

'_Seriously Miles, I am twenty four, I don't think they will mind.' Charlie said, irritation in her voice at the way Miles was treating her like some child._

'_I am sure your mom would just ove to hear all bout the both of you doing the horizontal mambo on her couch,' Miles said drily._

_Charlie sighed. She knew her uncle had a point there._

'_So, you are blackmailing me know?' She said, putting her hands on her hips, while at the look of things, Jason was wishing very badly he was anywhere but there._

'_What else do you have a badass Uncle for, kid?' Miles shot back at her. Then he nodded at Bass to follow him out of the room._

_Miles made some kind of joke about that Neville kid belonging into a boy band with that baby face, and under any other circumstances Bass would have thought it was good fun. But the only thing that was driving him fucking crazy, and not in a good way, was knowing that another guy touched Charlie._

It was still haunting him. Finding Charlie the way they did that one night. He had felt a pull towards her before that, but it was like after that he finally looked at her from another point of view.

The way she had looked when Miles and Bass had found her, it had ignited a raw want for her. From that moment he knew he was a goner. He had decided that tonight, it was time to make sure shit like finding her with some kind of loser fucking nobody would not happen anymore. She was Miles' niece, 24. He wasn't 24. But he had fallen for Charlie Matheson and _damn it_, it was time to do something about it.

He grabbed his keys from the table and he was out of the door. Before he closed the door behind him he saw his wild curls reflecting in the glass and he pulled his hand through his hair. With Charlie on his mind he got in his car and started it and he was on his way to Miles' apartment on the other side of town.

When he walked into Miles crowded and warm apartment, his New years Eve bash was well on its way. There were glasses on the tables, some good old guitar music was playing in the background and by the looks of it, people were on their way to be very drunk. Some of them already were.

Through the windows he could see the skyline of Philadelphia, many lights were surrounding them from the dark but clear night. There was a large roof terrace that belonged to Miles' apartment and last year he had a hot moment with a hot brunette in that one dark corner against the wall.

But tonight, there was a hot stubborn blonde womanon his mind and his eyes were scanning the room like he once had scanned their surroundings when he was a Marine, together with Miles.

Charlie was nowhere to be seen. He found Miles in the kitchen, pouring himself another drink.

'_Bass,'_ Miles raised his glass when he saw his brother, _'you are late. Needed your beauty sleep?' _

'_Prick,'_ Bass muttered under his breath, as he took a glass that Miles gave him, Miles throwing him his best _suck it up _grin_._

They talked about the party and he met some woman that had already walked into the kitchen to say hi to him. He couldn't care less about them. He waited a mandatory whole fucking five minutes before he casually asked about Charlie.

'_Charlie?'_ Miles asked, between drinking his whiskey and letting his eyes go to some nice cleavage that just walked by, '_Oh, she is at home man, she has got the flu.'_

'_What?' _He sounded more hoarsely then he had intended. _Fuck._

'_She sounded like hell, Bass. Promised her I would take her for a night at the bar when she felt better to make up for this well organized bash over here she is missing.'_

He nodded at Miles.

'_I asked her if I should send Rachel over, but that earned me some nice dead threats. If you will excuse me now, Bass, I have some socializing to do. You know, throwing a party means responsibilities.' _

Bass huffed out loud at that last word. He was looking at the clock in the kitchen when he heard Miles talking behind him.

'_Nora is it? Nice to meet you, I'm Miles and...'_ That's all he got because he knew exactly what he was going to do.

That was the advantage of being a know womanizer. When you disappeared from a party, your best friend would not think you were actually on your way to his niece. When he saw Miles was trying his best to pick up the woman that had introduced herself as Nora, he snuck out of the door, and was on his way again to his car.

* * *

><p>Charlie let out a deep sigh. She had made it to her favourite corner of her couch. She had filled a glass of water, grabbed the box of tissues from her bedroom and was dizzy on her feet when she finally made it back to her couch.<p>

She still felt frustrated that she was missing Miles' bash. He always knew how to throw a good party. Good booze, lots of fun. The view from his roof terrace was amazing at midnight, when fireworks were around the whole city.

Half an hour ago, she thought she was still able to make it to the party, but when getting her dress from her closet turned out to feel the same as running a marathon she had finally given up and had called Miles to tell him she was not noises from the party that had already started reaching her from the other side of the line. Miles had promised to make it up to her on another night.

So when she put the phone back on the table next to her she had looked around her apartment. She was alone and stuck at home on New Year's Eve. _Great_.

She had ended things with Jason a couple of months ago. She had fallen hard for him, felt things she had never felt before. But her first love and first thing that was close to a relationship had a great start but a not so good ending. He got on her nerves, was too sweet and she did not know what exactly she was missing, but she knew it had been over around autumn. Moving on had not been easy, Jason had tried to contact her again, but it she was moving on.

She had put on the TV to keep her some company. Outside it was cold and dark. Her small apartment was too silent but she was not the woman who would complain. She was too practical and knew it was the way it was tonight. She had just grabbed a blanket from the other side of the couch when she heard the doorbell.

She let out another sigh when she noticed her whole body hurt when she got up from the couch. She had no idea who it could be at this hour. She seriously was hoping it was not her mother, ready to smother her with too much well meant care.

It wasn't her mother.

Because when she looked through the small glass close to her door, she recognised his leather jacket. Bass was here. Bass was here and she was wearing her woollen bunny eared grey socks. They warm,soft, and she had thought the knitted little ears on top of her feet were funny.

She closed her eyes and told herself that this was Bass. She had known him forever. Don't be stupid Charlie. He had heard her already, so there was no turning back now. Not that Charlie never backed away from anything in her life.

So, with a flu, a running nose, a head full of fever and woollen bunny eared socks she openend her door.

She looked directly in his blue eyes, that were shamelessly roaming over her body and his gaze stopped around her feet.

'_What? You never seen socks with some bunny ears?' _ She shot at him, one hand one her hips. She was leaning into the door for support.

'_Can't say I have, Charlotte.' _ Bass said, a smirk appearing around his face.

She meant to say something smart ass back, she really meant to, but then she had started to cough and getting some oxygen in her lunges had been her first priority.

Bass looked at Charlie, leaning against her front door. Her locks were long and hanging around her face. She was wearing grey soft pants and a simple tank with tiny straps over her shoulders. She looked hot, and not only from the feverish look in her eyes. She looked sick as hell too.

Her eyes fell on the can of chicken soup in his hands.

'_What's that?'_ Charlie wanted to know.

'_Brought you some soup, Miles thought it might be a good idea, he wanted to see if you were all right.'_ Of course, it was complete bullshit and a total lie. Miles did not even know he was here. He had stopped at that one little store a couple of blocks away that was still open en he had grabbed the chicken noodle soup. He knew she liked the soup but it aslo meant he did not have to show up empty handed.

Lucky for him, Charlie did not question his answer and stepped back to let him in.

He walked inside and got out of his jacket. He threw it on one of the kitchen chairs. Charlie had followed him into the kitchen and he saw her swirl on her feet for a second.

'_Take it easy,'_ he said, wanting to walk over to her.

Of course she did not listen and walked towards one of the cabinets and away from him to reach for something to heat up the soup he had brought. When she tried to reach for it she felt dizzy again.

This time his hand was on her arm. For a moment they stood so very close. Bass felt the warmth of her arm, and really tried to ignore the curves of her amazing breasts through her tight tank. Charlie felt his chest for a moment against her upper arm.

Since last year he had this crazy good stubble on his face and for a moment Charlie's eyes flickered to his beard.

'_Hey, take it easy, Charlie,'_ this time there was more force in his voice, _'You think you are the first stubborn as hell Matheson I had to face?' _He had placed his hands on either one of her upper arms._ 'Couch, now.' _

He only let go of her when she was on the couch and Charlie watched him walk back into the kitchen. She could still feel his hands on her arms, and she really liked his large hands, strong grip and the rougher skin of his fingers on her skin.

She watched the TV and not much later Bass returned with a bowl of hot chicken soup. When he returned, she had curled up with her blanket in her favourite corner again, the place she had sat on just before he had arrived. She closed her eyes for a moment, her body had gotten even more sore and her head hurt. Chicken noodle soup would be perfect and it was nice to have him over, but she was not going to tell him that. Charlie Matheson did not need a man to take care of her. Although she was kind of glad he was here.

The scent of the soup was comforting and she could use something warm inside her stomach. She took the bowl from his hands and started to eat the soup in slow gulps.

Bass decided to sit down in a comfortable chair across from her. For now. He tried to ignore the fact that she was softly blowing air over her soup, to cool it down. Her lips were soft pink and looked so damn good. For one moment he imagined her lips somewhere else.

'_So, you are all alone tonight?'_ he started, casual tone in his voice, _'no company?'_

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that question but she still answered.

'_Yeah, I am, __I guess I'm a single girl in the city, just like in the TV show.'_

Bass grinned at her, trying not to show her how happy he was, knowing that the other guy was not in her life anymore. _Jason._ Whatever.

'_And you, nobody to visit Miles' roof top with this year?' _ She eat some more soup, hoping to keep her voice as casual as she could.

Bass swallowed with difficulty while Charlie sot him his best grin and he nodded his head, answering her question with a no.

He changed the topic fast, and they ended up talking about her work, his work and the last holidays.

When Charlie had finished her soup, she felt a shiver going through her body. She was so warm, but at the same time, she could not get rid of the deep cold around her.

Without thinking about it, Bass moved over to her and kneeled down in front of her, one of his hands went toward her forehead.

Charlie did not know what was different, but something tonight definitely was. After his question about Jason they talked, but it felt so forced, so not unlike them. Nomrally they would goof around. He had been close to her like this before, but tonight it was just not the same. His other hand rested on her knee when his hand landed on her forehead.

She had spent so much time with Bass. He was there on birthdays, he was there to take her to the park with Miles when she was little and wanted to see the animals, he was there when she broke her wrist and he and Miles had come over with popcorn and pile of movies to watch.

He was there when Timmy from fifth grade had ambushed her on the school yard after school and had kissed her. She had run home, crying and both Miles and Bass were there for a visit. After Miles had promised to kill the little jerk, it had been Bass who had made her a hot chocolate and added some extra marshmallows, giving her a fast wink that had made her tears dissapear, fast.

But somehow, somewhere during the last year, things had changed between them. She remembered him standing so impossibly close a couple of months ago on an autumn day. They were in the woods, taking a long hike through a cold forest on a long path under the trees when they got into a discussion about turning left or right. He had been close enough to almost feel his chest against her.

She had tilted her head to meet his gaze head on and all of a sudden her eyes had wondered to his lips. There had been a raw pulsating energy between the both of them and his piercing blue eyes had held her company when she was home again. Since when did she feel this when it came to Bass?

Tonight, the both of them in her apartment felt new for some reason. The fever prevented her from figuring it out. All there was now was the feeling of his hand on her forehead, his tall body before her.

'_You are burning up, Charlie,' _his eyes serious.

Charlie nodded at him. _'I think that is what the flu is about, Bass,'_ She tried to make a joke out of it, but Bass saw how miserable she was. He pulled the blanket closer around her body, his hand on her shoulder for a moment.

'_There, you need anything else?'_

Charlie felt the fever running through her head, her thoughts chaotic and fuzzy. She did not care anymore if Bass saw her like this, sick and feverish. She was miserable and Bass so close felt good. His soothing voice close. Again, good.

'_Tissues,'_ she said, nodding at the tissue box on her left.

Bass grinned at her. So Charlie was not only hot as hell, stubborn and smart, she was damn adorable when she was sick. He reached for the box and handed her the little box.

He told her he would be right back and walked over to the kitchen, remembering the bottle of whiskey he had spotted in her kitchen earlier. A true Matheson, he had thought and had smiled for a moment. He found a glass in one of her cabinets. He had not grabbed a drink earlier, for the simple reason he had not been sure if he would stay long. But Charlie did not seem to mind he was here and he decided a drink and some more time at her place could not hurt. That, and he would not leave her alone like this. He did not give a damn if he would sit next to her while she would sleep for a full night and day, he was going to stay.

When he walked back to the couch, Charlie was peeking over at him from the blanket.

'_What are you doing?'_ She yawned, while another shiver went through her body, '_don't you have a party to go to?'_

Bass put the glass and bottle in front of him on her coffee table. This time, he sat down next to her. _Fuck_, her couch was small. And worn out because of his weight, the both of them moved closer to the middle. But maybe, while he felt her body close to his, that wasn't a bad thing at all.

'_It's pretty much the same thing every year. When I left your uncle was busy hitting on some woman. I'm sure he doesn't even notice I am gone.' _

For the second time in a short time he moved the blanket more around her.

'_Besides, you and your bunny ears are very good company,'_ he said, teasing her.

'_You are quite the gentleman, aren't you?' _ Charlie shot at him, while her stomach did a flip that had nothing to do with her flu when she heard his low voice when those words rolled of his lips.

'_Always, Charlie. Always.' _A smirk appeared on his face.

Of course Bass meant it, smug idiot, Charlie thought. She wanted to roll her eyes at him but she felt the dull pain that was now behind and around her eyes,so she changed her mind. She smiled faintly back at him.

Charlie was drinking some water, before she put the glass back on her table. They watched the television and soon it was close to midnight. The countdown would soon start. He felt her shift and when he watched her again, so close next to him, her eyes had closed and she was leaning more and more into him.

He looked at Charlie again, when he put the glass full of warm liquid close to his lips.

He held his breath for a moment when her head touched his chest. He shifted his shoulder slowly to give her more room. God, she felt so damn good, curled up against him. He did not move. In front of him, on the television the countdown had begun.

_5...4..3...2...1... _The crowd on television started to cheer. He heard them in the background, but his eyes were only on Charlie.

'_Happy New Year, Charlie'_ he said softly.

She shifted, only moving closer to him.

'_Happy New year, Bass,'_ she whispered.

He pulled an arm around her shoulders. At that moment she woke up again for a second, and she opened her eyes just a little. Her head was tilted back against his strong and muscled upper arm and for a moment the room seemed to consists of only them.

Charlie felt warm, and taken care of and she felt his breath on her face, all whiskey and Bass. She moved her head closer to his, letting her body melt into the space between his chest and his shoulder. His arm behind her, against the curve of her back, supported her like she weighed nothing.

She waited. Not sure what she was waiting for. But then Bass moved closer and she felt the stubble of his beard against her face.

Their lips brushed. It only lasted a second. But being so close to him, even with a fever and the flu, so close to him in his arms, her head in the hollow of his body on her couch, was just simply overwhelming.

Her eyes got heavy again and she moved back and closer to his chest, her thoughts chaotic and dreamy again. Bass had watched her beautiful face. Even sick, she was so god damn beautiful to look at.

He was not the kind of guy that would take advantage of her. She was sick, feverish. But when she had learned in, and he could not control himself, he had allowed it to happen. He had no choice. He had to feel, how her soft lips would feel against his. It was a sweet almost innocent kiss, but it was a kiss. The look in her eyes had tore right through him.

He needed more, so much more. But for now he watched people celebrating the new year on TV, drank his whiskey and moved his fingers slowly over her sleeping form and through her hair, while she slept in his arms. The fireworks were welcoming a new year in the night sky outside and above the city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, if you are sick and missing New Years Eve, wouldn't it be amazing when Bass would show up at your door? This was the first chapter, chapter 2, the next chapter, but not the last, will be there tomorrow or on Wednesday. I think this story is to celebrate New Years Eve and welcome a new year that is knocking on our door...I loved this prompt, so a big thank you for the prompt I got from the Good Ship Charloe Website!<strong>_


	2. His place

_**I woke up with such wonderful reviews, that I decided it was time for chapter 2 today! So, with coffee I started writing this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to send me all those great reviews and kudos and reading this story.**_

_**Let's get back to the story about Bass taking care of Charlie, the flu, Chicken Noodle Soup, bunny eared socks and a lot of chemistry between the both of them...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie had just walked out of her shower, she had been enjoying the warm water that had been flowing over her body when her phone rang. She had quickly turned off the running water and grabbed a towel.<p>

'_Hello?'_ She said, her heart going faster all of a sudden, drops of water running down her body and the towel wrapped around her body.

'_Hey kid, sorry to interrupt you,_' Miles voice was on the other end of the line.

Charlie felt disappointment washing over her. She had hoped it was another ex Marine.

An ex Marine with blue eyes, great shoulders and a scruff that was so good that it should be illegal.

An ex Marine that had brought her chicken soup and with firm lips that had brushed against hers when she had moved towards his mouth in a combined moment of fever and want.

An ex Marine that gave her two orgasms tucked under her own sheets in bed when she was not able to sleep, without even being there himself.

After she had fallen asleep against Bass' chest she had been warm between his body, under his arm and under the soft blanket. It had felt so natural at the moment and both of them had woken up in the pale winter morning light on her couch. It had been still early, and outside the city had been quiet.

She had slept through the night and although her head had been heavy and her body still sore, the night of sleep did her some good. Although of course Bass had told her with a self confident smirk it had to be _his_ chicken soup.

He had stayed for breakfast, he seemed to fit very well in her apartment but it was like their kiss had happened in some kind of different universe. But there were all kinds of little things that were different.

Both of them had found opportunities to touch each other for a moment. Hands touched when they both were grabbing some more coffee, standing close in her kitchen when Bass needed something that was in the cabinet over her head, his chest against her back, a quick arm against arm when they were walking past each other.

It had been weird: first of all, Miles had not been with them, he had pretty much always been there when Bass was around her. The last time it been just Bass and her was in that forest when they had that passionate discussion on which direction to take, left or right. They had been on their way to Miles and the rest of her family when the energy between them had shifted rapidly to something intense that had nothing to do with being friends, friends that took a hike together.

Second, it was Bass, but he was also a different Bass. A Bass that, even with her body filled with flu and soreness, had woken up something inside of her. It was a new kind of attraction she had never felt, it was raw, deep and it was pulsing through her body every time she remembered his scruff against her skin, the whiskey on his breath and the hardened muscles of his chest and arms around her from the night she spend curled up against him.

And when she had thanked him for the soup and the company at the front door after breakfast, he had put one of his hand around the back of her head and he had pressed a kiss on her cheek, very close to her mouth. her hand had been on his chest before she could even think it through. He had softly pushed some of her hair back over her shoulder.

But it was the moment they had locked eyes before he turned around and told her to take it easy and take care of herself, that had her breath stop somewhere in her throat. She had made the stupid mistake of tilting her head back. Their eyes had locked and she was so sure that Bass had moved in a little bit closer until he had seemed to change his mind and had told her to get better soon and that he would call her later to make sure if she needed more chicken soup.

He never called.

'_Are you sure I am not interrupting something over there?_' Miles said with his very own Miles sarcasm.

'_Very sure, Miles,'_ Charlie said, happy that Miles was not standing right next to her, because of the blush that crept over her cheeks when she thought about her goodbye with Bass.

'_Listen kid, I have a favour to ask you.' _

Charlie sighed, that was never a good sign. Miles continued.

'_Bass has come down with the flu and he is home. The moron is sick as a dog. I guess he picked it up from one of his lady friends after he left my New Years bash early.'_

_Wait? What? _Charlie thought to herself when she heard Miles, she felt her heart pounding inside of her. So, that was the reason he had not called her. A smile appeared around her face. Bass was stuck at home with the flu too.

And then her mind stopped at another thought. Bass had told her Miles had sent him, to check up on her. Deciding to approach this carefully she kept her voice as neutral as possible.

'_Bass left the party early with a woman?' _

'_Nah, haven't seen him with somebody. But far before midnight he suddenly disappeared, and you know Bass...'_

Charlie's mouth felt dry all of a sudden when she understood what Miles was saying. Miles had not sent him over. He had disappeared from that party to be with her. She swallowed and tried to focus on his words when something inside of her stomach twirled in a spectacular way.

'_So, you know the moron, when he is sick he turns into a whining in need of a lot of attention six year old. I was supposed to check on him later but I kind of have this appointment.'_

'_What kind of appointment, Miles?' _ She used her smooth voice but both Miles and her knew she was not going to let this go.

Miles growled something at the other end of the line.

'_I am seeing a certain somebody at a restaurant later.' _

'_What kind of somebody?'_ Charlie said, pretending she had not heard Miles' growl.

'_Her name is Nora.' _

Charlie held in her laughter, her badass uncle was going on a actual date and hearing his voice, he liked the woman. It was kind of sweet, but for once she decided not to tease him with that. _'Good for you Miles.'_

Miles ignored that last line, deciding the topic was closed at her last line.

'_So, you will stop by Bass?'_

Charlie let out a sigh, not because she did not want to go, but because she did not want her uncle to know that.

'_Fine,'_ she said_. 'I'll guess I can stop by later.' _Charlie bit her lip, she had tried to sound casually, but she was not sure if it had worked.

'_Great kid, you are my favourite niece, you know that right?'_

'_Miles?' _

'_Yeah Charlie?' _

'_I'm your only niece.'_

'_Still my favourite, kid,'_ Miles said without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Charlie got out of her car, grabbing her bag from the seat next to her before she got out. She stood in front of a tall apartment building and for a moment she looked up to follow the structure with her eyes.<p>

Then, she looked at the small paper in her hands. She had been here once before, but that was years ago and she had to write down the address that Miles had given her. She pressed the bell on the tableau of buttons in front of her.

'_Yeah?'_ His hoarse voice reached her. She knew Bass was sick, but oh, did it some good things for his already purely good voice.

'_Hey yourself,'_ Charlie smiled when she answered him, _'It's me, Miles send me over to check on you?'_

There was a small pause before he spoke. '_Come on up.'_ The door was buzzed open and she made her way to the elevator.

A couple of moments later, she stood in front of his door. Before she even got a chance to knock he was standing in front of her, opening the door.

Red eyes, pale, messy curls, a black hoodie sweatshirt and some jeans, when he was leaning into the doorway.

'_You look like hell,'_ She said.

Bass managed to grin at her, just a little before he felt sick to his stomach again. Hell, she was a Matheson, just like Miles never afraid to throw something in his face when he was already feeling like shit.

'_Well, I feel like hell, Charlie.' _

He watched how Charlie grabbed something from her bag. She held a can of chicken soup in her hands.

'_Worked for me,'_ she said with a grin. Without waiting , she walked past him, bumping her shoulder into his arm a little bit more than was necessary.

Bass smiled when he closed the door behind her. It was not long after he had gotten home that he had felt like hell too. He knew he had promised to call her, but first, throwing up and making a move on a woman you really fucking wanted did not seem like a good idea. Second, he felt rather sick but also rather pathetic for feeling so sick. But now she was here, hell, she looked good in her jeans and shirt, boots and a stunning smile on her face.

She walked into his apartment, and when she got out of her jacket she went straight for the kitchen. His apartment wasn't too big. It was clean, lots of natural wood tones and there was a big fire place in the living room. She quickly found what she was looking for and poured the soup into the small pan.

Bass was looking at her with amusement. Charlie tried her best to focus on the soup she was making but her eyes kept going back to Bass. Even sick, with wild curls and a total mess from the flu he still made her body react. God, this man was something else. She stared at his chest, wondering what it would feel like to...

Ad then her eyes met Bass and she turned her eyes back to the soup.

Bass saw her stare, and he knew she probably not even noticed herself but she had bitten her bottom lip when her gaze was on him. It was hot as hell and damn it, now all he could think about was that bottom lip.

'_Should be ready in no time,'_ she said with a smile.

'_Good, I am sure it tastes real good.'_ Bass looked at her with something that was dangerously close to want and she was not sure he was talking about her or the soup anymore.

She told herself to calm down and when she poured the soup into a bowl she ordered him to sit down on the couch.

She sat down next to him, deciding she really liked his apartment. It was just so very him. Bass ate the soup and his eyes followed her hands when she grabbed her back again.

When he saw what she was reaching for, he started to laugh. Charlie just smiled back at him when she had found the bunny eared socks on the bottom of her bag as she kicked out her boots. She put them on, and crossed her legs when she put her feet up on the wooden low table in front of the couch. 2 pairs of little white bunny ears were staring at them.

Suddenly, she was real happy she had brought him, to cut through the tension that had built up between them.

'_Want to watch a movie?'_ she asked.

He wanted to do a lot more than watch a movie now, but he just answered casually.

'_Yeah, sure, whatever.'_

Charlie grabbed the remote control. Bass did not protest, because Charlie found some action packed movie. The woman had taste. Even when his couch was larger than hers, she sat close to him. And when her leg touched his thigh, she snuggled a bit closer.

Later that night, Charlie stood in front of the pictures that were hanging on the wall close to the fireplace with a drink in her hand. One of them showed Bass and Miles from the days they had been Marines. She was just about to ask where it was taken when she watched how Bass closed his eyes for a moment. He looked even more pale and she could see the sweat on his forhead.

'_Bass?'_ she asked. He did not answer immediately.

His eyes were unfocussed. Worried, because all of the self confidence and easiness that was so much like Bass, had disappeared now. She walked over to him quickly and sat down next to him, her hand on his upper leg.

'_Bass?' _There was worry in her voice.

'_Sorry Charlie, not feeling too good.'_ Bass felt rather pathetic. He loved that she came over, he enjoyed her company but somewhere during the past half hour he had felt even more like hell. The room had started to spin and he felt so miserable.

'_Jesus , Bass, don't apologize. What is it with guys and being sick. If you are sick, you're sick. You're just like Miles, carrying on until you almost drop on the floor from exhaustion.' S_he sounded pissed now.

'_You are adorable when you are worried, Charlie,'_ he said, before he realised he had said it. Damn fever.

Charlie moved even closer to his side and pulled his arm around her neck.

'_Come on,'_ she said.

'_What are you doing?' _he said, his voice broken with fatigue, his throat on fire.

'_Making sure you are getting some sleep, come on.'_

Charlie walked with him to his bedroom. He noticed how she pushed him in bed and put some blankets over him. She disappeared for a moment and when she came back she had a glass of water in her hands.

Bass grunted something in silence. _Great, sick in front of a girl, and now helped to his own damn bed like he was some kind of puppy. _

Charlie was sitting behind him, when she helped him sit up and put a glass towards his lips. The cool water felt good, but the fact that she was close felt even better.

He put his head back into the pillow and felt her hand against his burning cheek for a moment. Her hand felt cool and soft at the same time and he leaned in a little bit closer.

Charlie felt how he turned his head towards his hand and she pushed some of his wild curls out of his face. He was almost asleep and she turned out the light at his bedside. She stayed close and it did not take long for him to be tossing and turning, his body covered in sweat. She tried to talk to him, but he was deeply lost in fever dreams. Now she was really worried. She grabbed her phone out of her back and started to dial a number.

Bass was lost in a nightmare, dark thoughts held him captive and he no idea where the hell he was anymore. Warm. Cold. His whole body aching. Wanting to get out of the dream but there seemed no way out. He did feel somebody close but everything was upside down and nothing made sense anymore.

'_Bass...Bass, can you hear me?' _

He knew that voice.

'_Bass, can you open your eyes?'_

Bass finally was able to open his eyes, and he looked directly in the familiar eyes of the man that had his brother and best friend as long as he could remember now.

Miles.

'_Hey buddy.'_ Bass heard his own voice from far away, and his throat felt dry. His head hurt like hell and he still felt weird.

Miles let out a deep sigh. Charlie had called him, just when he was ready to order some desert with Nora. It had been the worry in her voice on the phone that had made him rush over immediately.

'_Look at you, you missed me.' _Bass eyes were still half closed when he spoke again, but there was a grin forming on his face, '_you are my best friend.'_

Miles started to smile, but he also started to feel damn uncomfortable. Charlie was standing right behind them and he was really not into this mushy let's talk about how we feel crap.

'_Okay, that's enough Bass._' Miles said, trying to suppress the grin on his face. Then he turned to Charlie, _'I think the idiot will be fine.'_

Charlie stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, when she was looking at the two strongest most badass men in her life.

They were just too cute. There was a huge smile on her whole face when she watched at a Bass who had no problem what so ever to tell Miles how he felt, while Miles tried to prevent that from happening. Yeah, again. Just too cute.

Miles stayed for the rest of the night, while both him and Charlie kept an eye on Bass. The fever was still high, and they made sure he stayed in bed and hydrated.

It was still dark when Miles had to leave for work, but it was Charlie that had offered to stay and make sure Bass would be all right.

'_Thanks kid,'_ Miles gave her a wink.

He was almost out of the door when he turned around.

'_You do know you have bunny ears on your socks right?' _ he said drily.

Charlie just shot him her best face grin.

'_And you do know you look like an idiot right?' _

Charlie nodded her head, knowing he would tease her to forever and back again now he had seen them. Great.

Miles could only laugh at his nice, when he gave her a quick embrace goodbye.

Now Bass was feeling just a slightly less than hell, he felt kind of a fucking idiot for the fact that Miles had to come over. His brother had just said goodbye and he was not sure where Charlie was.

_Fuck,_ he really did not want her to leave, Bass thought. But he felt rather pathetic to ask her to not leave.

It turned out, he did not have to ask her anything. He felt how she curled up next to him, and her hand landed on his chest, close to his shoulder.

'_Get some sleep,'_ her voice was warm.

'_You're staying? Don't you need to be somewhere?'_

'_Nah, your bed is just too damn comfortable_,' she said, while she moved under the blankets. His body felt cooler, and he sounded more like himself again. His eyes looked like he was not on some kind of drugs anymore.

She was exhausted all of a sudden. She let her head rest on the second pillow next to his, while she could feel his side against her body. His bed had his scent. She curled up. Close to him.

She pressed a quick kiss on his bare upper arm under the blankets.

When Bass would wake up again later that day, the first thing he would see were bunny ears, coming out from under the blankets of the bed. He rubbed his hand through his beard, asking himself if he was hallucinating from the fever.

But then he felt her body next to his. Charlie. She stayed. She was laying next to him, under his sheets, and in his bed. Her body, her sweet scent. Her long eyelashes on her cheeks, her eyes closed.

Bass turned very slowly until he was on his side, not wanting to wake her. He tilted his head towards her and pressed a soft kiss in her hair. Her fingers were close to his hand. he moved his hand a little bit closer, and wrapped her fingers in his hand, while he got back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie was sick, Bass had the flu...there will be one more chapter, and maybe...it is time to do something about all that attraction and liking each other? Maybe? Yes :) I hope to see you there, until the next chapter! Love from Love<strong>_


	3. Chicken soup and bunny ears

Bass heard his phone and grabbed it out of his pocket. His body was flu free. And now, a couple of days later, he had decided his stomach could handle whiskey again. He was in sitting next to Miles in his car and they were having a boys night, which meant a lot of whiskey and bullshit stories at their favourite bar.

That also meant it had been a couple of days since he had seen her. After waking up to a sleeping and clearly exhausted Charlie, he had shifted just a little bit closer and they had slept for hours, a weird sense of being comfortable and warm in his bed together. When he woke up again later that day, she was not at his side anymore, and not long after that Miles had been there again. Meaning his time alone with Charlie was over. She had said goodbye with a quick kiss on his scruff when Miles had been out of the room and with that he had to look at her swinging hips and delicious ass marching out of his room.

She was the first that ever made it to his bed with all her clothes still on. _Hell,_ she had been the first woman in a very long time he had just fallen asleep to. Not that he wanted more. He wanted so much fucking more from her. And he was so very damn sure, she wanted it to. But she was not some kind of girl he would take home for a quick and anonymous screw. She was Charlie and he would take things slow with her.

The phone now in his hands, he touched the screen with his finger.

_One new message._

One new message from her. Charlie.

_So, funny story. Miles told me you left his New Years bash early to be with some kind of woman. If you are not seeing her tomorrow night, maybe you and I could try and eat some real soup that did not came out of can in a restaurant? _

He bit his tongue. _Fuck,_ he was so busted. He bit his tongue a little bit harder to not grin so close to Miles.

Of course, he failed. Big time. But that was another advantage of being a know womanizer. Miles did not ask any questions when his thumbs started to roam over the screen of his phone.

_Would really like that Charlie, you pick out a place and I will be there. Will you wear those bunny socks again?_

It did not take long for her to answer.

_The French bistro, 8 o clock, down town. Won't wear those bunny socks. Will wear something else. I am sure you will like it. Probably will forget to wear some other things too._

He almost chocked next to Miles. _Holly hell_. God, he liked this about Charlie. She was smart, fun, edgy but she knew how to play with personal space in more ways than one. He grinned again. If he had not been sure that what he had started to feel for her was not just one-sided, he knew now for sure.

Fuck, he liked this wild side of her. His pants started to grind against his groin, while he had started to become hard when he thought of what exactly Charlie would forgot to wear when she was sitting across from him at the table at that restaurant.

Before he could answer her, he received one more message.

_Oh and Bass? That woman you left the party early for? How is she?_

Fuck it, he was screwed already. He might go all in now.

_I like her. A lot. See you tomorrow Charlie._

'_You are disgusting, you know that right?'_ Miles said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Bass just grinned at him_. 'Says the man who is seeing Nora for the third time this week later this night.'_

* * *

><p>It turned out, he would not be sitting across from her at the small but down to earth restaurant she chose. She would sit down next to him in the small booth.<p>

_Holy hell,_ when she had walked towards him, he could not believe his fucking eyes. She was wearing a long black coat that followed her body. Trained legs, high heels, her hair down, full red lips and under the coat he could see a simple but very effective black dress.

He stood in front of her, and smiled at her in the cold Philly night air. He moved his head towards her ear. '_You look amazing, Charlie.' _ He felt her shiver when his breath touched her neck. And then he pressed a kiss on her cheek. Fuck, forget dinner, he wanted to take her home. Now. But he knew better than to come between Charlie and her food. Slow the hell down, he told himself.

'_Thanks,_ she said with a huge grin and touched the scruff of his beard for a second with her nose, their faces still close, when her hand was on his jacket, _'really like that.'_

'_The beard?'_ he teased her in a low voice, '_or the jacket?' _

'_Both_,' Charlie said, while she rolled her eyes at the smugness of her voice.

After she had left his place, after a week that seemed to exist of only Bass, chicken soup and flu, she knew she could not fight what she was feeling any longer. Something had changed between her and Bass since New Years' Eve, something that had been set in motion that day in the forest on that hike, when they were walking back towards her family and a heated argument had them both in each other personal space, blue firing into blue.

And she was not the person to walk away from that, and neither was she the person who would sit on her ass waiting for a guy to make a move. So, she had grabbed her phone yesterday night, a glass of wine in her hands after a day at work. She had expected some flirting, but she had not expecting for him to lay his cards on the table like he had done in his message.

_I like her. A lot. _

She liked Bass. A lot.

They had both walked into the restaurant and Bass had taken her coat. There was something about him, he had charm but it wasn't that forced charm that so many guys had, that had always rubbed Charlie the wrong way. It was a charm that came to Bass naturally.

When they arrived at their table and the first drinks arrived, it had been the start of a great diner, when she chose to sit close to Bass in a cosy corner of the restaurant. The lights were soft and she found a place on a wooden bench with comfortable pillows on them right next to him. Sitting across from him felt too formal and she liked him close, just like they would always eat when they were together. No need to change that now.

The food was simple and tasteful, including the soup they had ordered. Conversation came easily and Bass could not take his eyes away from her. The way her hair flowed around her shoulders, the way her dress showed just enough of her amazing breasts. The way he was able to make her laugh.

It was hard for Charlie to focus on the food in front of her and the story she was telling when all of sudden Bass moved his arm over her shoulder and he started to slowly move the top of his fingers over the exposed skin right above her collarbone. His movements were slow and gentle, and she could take in his spicy aftershave. He was tall beside her and she sat close in the hollow of his body.

Under the table her leg had been resting against his for a long time now.

Bass let her talk, but he did not stop caressing the skin of her neck. When their drinks were refreshed his hand was casually on her back and when Charlie took another sip from her wine, his hand was going from her back to the locks of her hair against the fabric of her dress on her back. With every touch, Bass woke her body up even more and she felt a blush on her face for a moment.

'_Want to skip desert?_' Bass whispered in his ear, clear lust in his words. When Charlie finally looked at him, he could see that same lust he felt for her in her eyes. Her lips were parted a little when she looked at him and nodded yes.

When they walked out of the restaurant, Bass arm was around her shoulder. She felt the want for Bass between her legs, her core warm and aching for him. her body was screaming for him in a way she never felt for anybody else.

She never felt like this, she never felt so at ease with a man who at the same time, woke this want inside of her that she had never experienced before.

In his dark hallway she found herself close to Bass again, like she had that day in the woods. Bass looked at Charlie and remembered that moment too. He had also remembered what he had wanted to with her at that moment.

Her eyes locked with his. His eyes burned into her. They both knew they would cross a line this night, in his apartment. A line they had only crossed in their minds. Their eyes told each other they both wanted this.

Bass waited, waited until she moved.

Charlie moved in closer while Bass wrapped an arm around her, and he moved his mouth over hers for a warm gentle kiss. Then he moved his lips away from hers and looked at her again. Her eyes were closed.

Slowly Charlie opened her eyes again, tasting Bass on her lips, _warm, whiskey, the scruff of his beard had set her on fire._

When she looked at him again, he was there. Close. Bass. This time, she moved her mouth over his, and when their lips met, their second kiss was long, deep. Tongues met, and when Charlie gave in to him, she let out a deep moan that made Bass only press her more into his tall muscled body. Charlie felt his hardness, and it was hot. So hot. Without thinking she pressed her core against his hardness, wanting to rub herself all over him. It was the only way her body wanted to act on what she was feeling now. Him. Closer. Inside.

'_I want you, Charlie,_' his voice was hoarse, when he broke away for a moment, his eyes meeting hers again.

'_I want you, Bass,'_ Charlie kissed him again.

They both knew they were not talking about what would happen next. She wanted him. All of him. He wanted her. All of her.

And with those words, Bass started to explore Charlie's body. His hands roamed over her back, her side, her legs and slowly back to her ass. Charlie held her breath for a moment when she could feel the rougher skin of his fingers going over her ass.

Bass let out a deep grunt when he realised that Charlie had not been teasing him with her messages. He finally got the answer to the question that had been making him hard just sitting next to her in that restaurant. He grabbed her ass with his fingers, realising she was not wearing panties. _Damn it,_ he could feel his cock throb inside of his pants.

He let out another deep grunt and Charlie was dizzy, realising she was making him feel this way. He was hungry for her. His fingers were close to her entrance when they cupped her ass again.

Not much later, Charlie's dress was on the floor in the hallway, Bass jeans and shirt were on the floor close to his bed. Her bra was keeping his boxers company not far away from his shirt.

He had pulled her closer, when they were both naked, skin on skin, lost in deep kisses and Charlie loved the weight of his body on hers. Their hands were teasing each other, and she never felt this reaction inside of her. Bass eyes, Bass' movements, his body. It was almost too much.

And when he added a second finger deep inside of her while he had been giving her so much pleasure already, after he had been driving her crazy with his first, she let out a deep moan.

Bass watched her come, and he felt a twitch in his cock when she closed her eyes and moaned his name when he could feel her come with his fingers' buried deep inside of her.

After she came, she found his cock and wrapped her fingers around it.

'_Fuck, Charlie...' _

He had to close his eyes at the contact, before he opened them again, wanting to see her fingers around his dick. He loved her fingers but needed to be inside of her more.

He moved them both, so he would cover her body with his. He kissed her, he held her head in his hands. He placed himself before her and slowly pushed himself inside of her, watching her face, watching her reaction.

When Charlie looked at Bass, feeling how good he felt deep inside of her, there was this intensity of raw want in his eyes that made her breath stop again for a moment. She wanted him. She wanted to pull him in even closer, feel his thrusts inside of her. But he was so much at that moment, and this feeling, it was waiting to get out, but it was raw, and overwhelming and new.

Bass saw it in her eyes and kept his body still.

'_Let go, baby, it's okay...let go...' _His voice was deep, his breath hot against her lips. Fuck, he wanted her badly, but he wanted her to know she was safe with him, that she could let go, that she was simply stunning and he needed her so very much.

He could see the beautiful surrender in her eyes when he started to thrust inside of her. She moaned his name, encouraging him to go faster. She was covered in sweat, dizzy from the lust between them and her breathing was out of control. But she did not care anymore.

She let go in his arms, trusting him, getting to know her body in new way.

She would moan his name again. He would groan hers, when he felt how he could not burry himself in her any deeper. Warm. Wet. And so fucking beautiful.

Charlie let go again, when she came for the second time. Her arms were wrapped around Bass, and her name a low grunt from his throat, when he came inside of her not much later.

* * *

><p>When Charlie woke up the morning, her body felt heavy in a fantastic relaxed and sated way. Her head was tucked under his chin, her body was under his arm, her cheek against his chest.<p>

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in his scent of their lovemaking, sleep and warmth under the blankets.

When Bass woke up that morning Charlie was soft and curvy against his body. He took in the scent of her hair and pressed a lazy kiss in her hair. A grin spread on his face at what happened between them.

'_Goodmorning_,' his voice had that morning hoarseness that made Charlie open her eyes and shift in his arms.

She met morning blue with hers.

'_Goodmorning,'_ she said, still sleepy but with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Bass saw that look in her eyes, but before he could react, he felt how Charlie kissed him on his lips. Then on his scruff, on the skin of his neck, chest and stomach. And when she did not stop there, he cursed something in silence, when he felt her warm mouth and lips on that one spot under the blankets.

He let his hands go through her hair. He entangled her hair with his fingers, just like he had thought about her, when she was not even with him. It had made him come hard, but it was nothing compared to how hard he would come to the touch of her mouth around him now she was actually here.

After that, Charlie stayed. Nobody went home this time, with a simple kiss and unsatisfied hunger in their eyes at their goodbyes. This time she stayed and both of them stayed the whole day in bed.

And this time, not because they had the flu, but because the simply could not get enough of each other and they explored each other in every meaning of the world, just the two of them.

They eventually had to tell Miles. It was a late night at the start of summer, and Miles had a glass of whiskey in his hands. His reaction had been not what they hoped for, but exactly what Bass had expected. His best friend had put his glass on the table, had gotten up from his chair and had put his fist right in Bass' face. Bass let him. He understood. He would do the same for Charlie when he would be in Miles' shoes.

But when they moved in later that year on a pale winter day, it was Miles that carried the last of Charlie's boxes from the elevator to their apartment, bass apartment that had now become their home. T

he box was full, so full Charlie was not able to close it like she wanted to. Out of the box peeked a pair of white bunny ears. Charlie grinned at the sight of her uncle carrying in that box.

'_Where do you want me to put this crap?_' Miles asked.

'_Living room would be fine for now,'_ Charlie said, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Miles had come around slowly. And Charlie was glad. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause anything that would come between both him and Bass.

With a last death treat towards Bass, something about a knife and his balls, Miles had finally let it go.

Bass moved behind Charlie. _'Welcome home, baby.'_ He pressed a kiss in her neck.

She looked behind her, her eyes meeting his.

'_Love you, babe.'_ Charlie smiled at him.

'_And I love you and your bunny ears, Charlie.'_ He teased her, her eyes falling on the box with her socks on the other side of the room.

It earned him a poke in his ribs from her.

'_And I really need whiskey.'_ Miles sighed in while he disappeared into the kitchen.

Bass and Charlie looked outside the window, the city around them, the sun slowly fading for the day while little lights appeared around the skyline. Bass pulled her arms around her. Soon, it would be New years Eve again, a new year waiting for them. This year he would take Charlie to Miles New years Eve bash, and he was looking forward to it.

'_When that idiots ever goes home, I am taking you to bed, baby.'_

'_Promise?'_ Charlie said, fire already burning in her blue eyes.

He answered her with a long deep kiss_. 'Promise._' A whisper against her lips, before they joined Miles into the kitchen for that drink.

Right before they walked into that kitchen Bass grabbed her arm, spun her around and tilted her head towards him, her chin between his fingers. _'I'm never letting you go, Charlie. You're mine.'_

His voice was serious, his eyes deep and gentle. Charlie moved her hand over his scruff.

'_I'm yours Bass.' _ She kissed him, _'and you're mine.'_ And kissed him again.

Chicken soup and bunny eared socks had turned into a first step to something new. It had turned into passion. That passion had turned into caring. Caring had turned into love.

Life ahead for both Charlie and Bass would not always be easy.

Life can be hard, and impossible and grey and cold, just like a long day in January, when the Christmas lights get taken down and a new year begins in the middle of winter.

But sometimes life is chicken soup, a leather jacket and blue eyes at the front door and his chest and strong arm around you when you are sick at home on new year's eve.

Sometimes life is bunny eared socks on the feet of the woman you will love like you never loved anybody before.

When Bass would propose to her a year later, on a simple Tuesday night in front of the fireplace of their home, he would do it over a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup.

And when their daughter would find old grey bunny eared socks in a box stuffed in the attic of their home, Bass would smile at Charlie, both of them remembering where things had started for them.

_The End_

_**This was the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Bass texting Charlie on his phone was a little reference of him with Miles in Miles' car at the very start of season 1. I just wanted him now to text Charlie, and have a little fun with that scene. I wish you a happy new year...and a lot of chicken noodle soup, bunny eared socks and love when you are having a bad day! Love from Love**_


End file.
